Elszenvedett sérelmek
by pirates4ever
Summary: Az Anglia és a nagy spanyol Armada eddigi időben legközelebbi folytatása, főszerepben Hollandia, aki egy kísérleti karakter most nálam, de a Portugália függetlensége is nagy hangsúlyt nyer. Anglia felbukkan többször is, csakhogy maradjon meg az én kedvencem és eddigi legjobban sikerült karakterem. meg persze azért is, mert ez megint egy hetalia-formált történelmi ficnek indul.
1. Chapter 1

**Az Anglia és a nagy Armada eddigi legközvetlenebb folytatása. Meg fogjátok látni...**

**Egyik főszereplő új a magyar fanficek kis közösségében, méghozzá HOLLANDIA. Nincs alapom, akire építkezhetnék, ezért csak kísérleti fejezetekkel kezdek. Nyilatkozzatok (nem kell az első fejezet után), milyenre sikerült!**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Hollandia, avagy egy kis angol bíztatás**

Hosszú börtönévek után újra Amsterdam utcáit róhattam. Éjszaka volt már, a spanyolok nem siették el az adminisztrációt az elengedésem kapcsán. Fáradt voltam. Egyrészt végigálltam az egész napot a börtön udvarán, végignéztem három felkelő kivégzését, s tettem mindezt a tűző napon, ami minálunk elég ritkán fordult elő, de engem megtisztelt e napon. Másrészt lassan nyolcvan éve – amúgy még csak hetven akárhány – viaskodtam azzal a hatalommániás spanyol őrülttel. Kicsit sem meglepő, hogy nem fogadtam túláradó örömmel hatalmas kegyelmét. A mocsok megérezte, hogy erőm kifogyóban van, ezért engedett el, hátha innentől kezdve jófiú leszek. De azt leshette! Már csak azt nem tudtam, hogy kezdjek neki. A régi módszer, a lázadások csúfos kudarcok voltak.

Hontalanul bolyongtam a város utcáin. Azelőtt volt egy apró, de kényelmes lakásom, de annyi bujkálással, harccal, és szünetképpen börtönben töltött év után egyrészt már a címet sem tudtam, másrészt eladták. Egy spanyol katona költözött oda, miután összeházasodott egy belga lánnyal. No és én hogy is vehettem volna vissza?!

Pénzem nem volt sok, ezért úgy döntöttem, legalább ezért az egy, csonka éjszakáért nem fizetek, hiszen nagyjából már túl voltam rajta. Elbotorkáltam a kikötőben lévő kedvenc fogadómhoz. Felégett. A távoli észak legmélyebb erdeje, a déli sivatagok közepe nem lehetett elhagyatottam annál a romhalmaznál, ami előttem terült el hamvaiban. Spanyolkéz lázadó-ellenes nyomait hordozta.

Ezek után, jobb ötletem nem lévén, utamat egy másik törzshelyem, egy angol-holland kézben lévő ivó felé vettem. A tulaja, a Madame, angol és holland felmenőkkel is bírt, és nagy pártolója volt a függetlenség ügyének, és az angol – különösen a szép, férfinemű – embereknek.

Beléptem, leültem a pulthoz, és néztem magam elé. Még talán azt sem bántam volna, ha oda sem jönnek hozzám. Nem volt kedvem inni. Azonban épp, amikor eszembe jutott, hogy ennyi erővel akár csendesebb helyet is kereshettem volna, a csapos levágott elém egy korsó sört.

- Belga. Magának küldték. – mondta és már magamra is hagyott.

Körülnéztem, ki küldhette. Senkinek a tekintete nem tapadt rám feltűnően, így elsőre tippem sem volt. Előbb a női arcokon futottam végig. A Madame -ot kerestem, de nem volt a helyiségben. Ilyen későn ő különben is aludni szokott már. Felmértem a férfi felhozatalt. Egy lázadót, vagy épp ügyünk ellenzőjét – aki esetleges szeretett volna megmérgezni - sem véltem felfedezni köztük. Valószínűleg a legtöbbje angol volt…

Angol! Felrémlett a szemem előtt néhány emlékkép, amely az Arthurral való közös ivászatokról maradt vissza. Némelyik lehet, hogy angol földön volt, de ő is bizonyosan ismerte ezt a helyet.

De hiába kerestem az asztalok között, nem láttam a két – jobban mondva Antonionak hála egy - hernyóként mozgó szemöldökét, sem a feltűnő ruhát, vagy a jellegzetes sérült szemet, amit egy szemfedő sem tudott rendesen eltakarni.

- Jó estét, holland barátom! – csapott a pultra a hátam mögött Arthur. Majd lenyakaztam ijedtemben, bár fegyverem nem volt. Nem adták vissza a mocskok. Ez a sunyi gyerek pedig egy korsó sörrel a pult mögé ejtőzve settenkedett mellém.

- Jó estét! – köszöntem vissza az első sokk és dühhullám után. Koccintottunk és jóízűen belekortyoltunk a sörünkbe. Milyen jól esett!

- Felcsaptál csaposnak? – kérdeztem, mivel meglehetősen hosszú ideig időzött a pult rossz felén.

- Mi? Ja, nem! – jött a válasz, ami hasonlóan friss és üde elmére vallott, mint amilyen az enyém volt. Fogta magát és átugrott felette, egyenest a mellettem lévő székre. Csakhogy rosszul huppant rá, s néhány percig magasan nyivákolva fogta a sajgó férfiasságát.

- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte végül irreálisan magas hangon – Rácsok mögül jössz?

- Igen. Látom, neked valamivel jobb színed van. – mondtam, bár ő mindig sápadt volt, és ezt most sem volt máshogy, épp csak az arca nem volt olyan meggyötört, mint az enyém lehetett.

- Nehogy azt hidd! Menekülök otthonról. Teljes a káosz Elisabeth halála óta - Idegesítő egy nőszemély volt, de visszasírom azokat az időket.

- Legalább szabad vagy. Én ki sem hajózhatok az Ő – ez volt Spanyolország, Angliának nem kellett magyarázni – engedélye nélkül. – szóltam keserűen. – Te hogy győzted le?

- A segítségeddel. – válaszolta. Milyen jó barát volt, igyekezett felvidítani.

- Na persze! Három hajó… még el is kaptak… - Ha valaki reálisan végiggondolja azt a segítséget, nem volt sok. Elkaptak, bebörtönöztek, a spanyolokat pedig a tenger és az írek vágták gallyra. Nem sok angol szerep volt abban. Mégis ő kapta a tengerek ura címet, ami szánalmas és unfair.

- Nos, az én szerencsém ott kezdődött, ahol a kalózkodásom. _Törvénytelenül_ leléptem az Újvilágba, és mintha utána maguktól mentek volna a dolgok.

Fogott egy szalvétát, kezdetlegesen lerajzolta az újvilági spanyol területeket, főleg a szigetvilágot, a szárazföldön bejelölt egy pontot és írt mellé egy koordinátát.

- Ha szükséged volna rá. Északról közelítsd meg. A mai spanyolok elfelejtették, csak François és Antonio ismeri.

A régi híres-hírhedt búvóhelyét mutatta volna meg?! Nem akartam elhinni.

- Arthur, ez meg mi a …? – Felnéztem, de már nem volt mellettem. „Fura egy figura" – gondoltam, aztán megláttam, hogy hat angol lépett be keresve valakit. Királyi címert viseltek… A sajátjai elől bujkált! Nem fura, hanem szánalmas volt. De persze segítőkész…


	2. Chapter 2

**Elnézést a késésért, kicsit sok munka szakadt rám.**

**Meglehetősen sokat haladtam Hollandia karakterével, bár talán még mindig kicsit egyoldalú szegénykém. Azért igyekszem. És persze kíváncsi lennék a véleményetekre, legyetek tapasztalt Hollandia rajongók, akiknek van viszonyítási alapjuk, vagy olyanok, akiknek új a karakter.**

* * *

**Hollandia, avagy a történelem nem ismétli önmagát  
**

Egy hónappal később két könnyű építésű, apró hajóval vágtam neki az óceánnak. Álnéven szereztem Flandriában egy bizonyos belga segítségével. Szörnyű, de ki kellett játszanom a testvér-kártyát. ő meg cserébe kijátszotta a jó testvér, de rosszallja a dolgot, és nem teszem, ha szeretem őt kártyát, ami aljas volt tőle és én nem hagytam magam. Pont. Ettől nem leszek rossz báty, neki is a javát szolgálta volna.

Persze pénzem akkortájt nem sok volt, Antonio nem hagyott rám szinte semmit, mindent ő kezelt. Ez lett a veszte, nem mellékesen, a későbbiekben. Szóval pénzszűkében voltam, így nem feltétlen legális eszközökkel kellett megszereznem a hajóravalót. Nem vagyok rá büszke, de a szükség törvényt bont. A Brüsszeli piac megfelelő helyszín volt hozzá, és az ottani spanyolok sem voltak eszesebbek vagy figyelmesebbek déli alfajuknál. Ezegyszer hálás voltam az emberek e különösen ocsmány fajtájának, megadták a kezdőtőkét az induláshoz. Arthur is hasonlóan kezdte, csak nagyban, látványosan. Nagyot nem tévedhettem, hiszen még javítottam is módszeren.

Az Újvilágban angol kalóz foglalkozású barátomtól eltérően én elkerültem a forgalmas utakat, s úgy kerestem meg a búvóhelyet. Arthur egykori fából eszkábált kalózpalotája most romokban hevert. Látszottak az ágyúzás nyomai, a spanyolok könyörtelen és esztelen felfordulása, amit a kincs keresése közben műveltek… Ott volt a híres elsüllyesztett gálya is, csakhogy a tenger jócskán elhordta az útból, így engedve nekünk szabad utat. Elhaladva a roncs mellett döbbenten tapasztaltam, milyen elmaradottak a spanyolok. Vagy talán a világ fejlődött ennyit néhány évtized alatt?

Néhány nap pihenésre és tatarozásra volt szánva. Merem állítani, az én embereim szakértelmével pompásabb lakhelyet építettünk a semmiből, mint azt valaha is tette egy trehány kalóz a maga korában, legyen az a híres Drake kapitány, vagy maga Arthur Kirkland, a tengerek legrettegettebb kalóza. Vagyis hogy az volt, csakhogy leáldozott a napja, s bár tőlünk nem rettegnek, nagyobb urak voltunk mi háború nélkül, a kereskedelem és ipar csillagzata alatt.

Azért nem ócsárolom Arthurt. Noha kezdetben nem tudtam, miért is hallgatok rá, s a dolgomban sem voltam biztos, az első három expedíció után, melyek közül mind sikerrel zárult, beláttam, hogy ő is tudott valamit az életről. Erről a fajtáról legalábbis eleget, hogy hosszú ideig megéljen belőle. Én azonban nem akartam tartósan megtartani ezt az életformát: olyan volt, mint a szerencsejáték, egyszer vége szakad a nyerő szériának.

Olyan jövedelmem, mint amit ezen út során produkáltam, még a legjobb időszakaimban sem volt. Piszkosul gazdagok voltak a spanyolok, épp csak olyan hülyék a pénzhez, mint halak a famászáshoz. Nem volt üzleti érzékük.

Úgy hat-hét hónap telt el békésnek nem mondható meggazdagodásban, amikor is fordulóponthoz ért a kis kalandom. Mintha a sors meg akart volna tréfálni, megismételte a történelmet. Illetve csak majdnem. Nem hagytam neki, néhány részletet ugyanis önkényesen vagy véletlenül megmásítottam.

A nyílt tengeren, viszonylag távol bármiféle parttól hajózva egy magányos hajót pillantottam meg. Ez stabil, mély merülésű, tehát spanyol szabványú, szolid méretű – értsd: hatalmas – csónakocska volt, amely minden bizonnyal lomha és cselekvésképtelen bizonyult, mint maga az ország.

- Hajó tíz óránál. – kurjantottam nagy lelkesedéssel – Könnyű préda, hagyjátok a hamis zászlót. – Energiatakarékoskodás már akkor is létezett. Az is von el erőt az embertől, ha csak felhúzza a zászlót a rúdra. Felesleges, így tehát illogikus, irracionális munka, ha egyszer hátszelünk és fürge hajóink vannak, amelyekkel pillanatok alatt beérünk egy ilyen lomha dögöt.

- Készüljetek! – kiáltottam a hajó mellé érve – Parancsra tűz!

Az ágyúkat egytől egyig kitolták a lőréseken. Csak a jelre vártak. Beértük a gályát.

- Visszább a sebességből! – csak hogy tartani tudjuk azt a vánszorgó tempót, amit a lomhaság diktált.

Ők is készenlétben voltak. Az elegáns öltözetű kapitány a fedélzet közepéről irányított. Esélyük sem volt ellenünk, rossz minőségű ágyúik nem vehették fel a versenyt, a mi holland készítésű fegyvereinkkel szemben. Valljuk be, precízebbek volt minden népnél, kivéve a németeknél, de azoktól meg találékonyabbak. nem beszélve a tényről, hogy némely ágyú olyan magasan volt, hogy ellő felettünk, s ha kellően közel megyünk a hajóhoz, nem tudnak annyira lefelé célozni. Az ilyen óriások élmény elsüllyeszteni.

De nem lőtt senki. A kapitány felém fordult és összeakadt a tekintetünk.

- Lars?

- Rio?

Csak meredtünk egymásra, mint vak tyúk a sivatagi rókára. Én, mint racionális elme, nem akartam elhinni, hogy összefutottam Portugáliával, épp úgy, ahogy Arthur tette annak idején. csak véletlen lehetett. Ilyen, hogy sors, meg ismétlődő történelem nem létezik.

- Nem támadunk! Tartsátok a tempót! – adtam ki a parancsot, Portugália ugyanezt tette, csakhogy később. Nem merte volna ő elkezdeni a békülést, a bizalmatlanja! Pedig jó barátom volt, nem támadtam volna meg semmilyen áron, jön még hajó Spanyolhonból.

- Csáklyázzátok meg őket! – s már repültek is a kötelek, majd előkerült egy palló, amin átkelhettem. Én másztam fel hozzá, nehogy már ő szálljon le a hollandok közé! Kissé sznob volt, de azért még mindig jó barát, akivel közös volt az elnyomónk.

- Üdvözöllek, holland barátom! – tárta szét a karját.

- Örülök a találkozásnak, portugál! - viszonoztam a köszönést és az ölelő gesztust. Férfiatlannak találtam, most is így gondolom, de hát a délieknél ez szokás és a békés viszony egyik alappillére a tolerancia, a másik a szokások tiszteletben tartása.

- Csak nem Anglia küldött ide? – kérdezte.

- Nem. Épp csak támpontot adott. – pontosítottam az információn. Nem szerettem a helytelen elbeszélésből és figyelmetlenségből származó pletykákat. Egy szóval nem küldött, csak felkínált egy lehetőséget.

- Jó. Csak tudd, hogy tudott arról, hogy ide jövök.

Anglia is jó barát volt – valamiért több volt belőlük nekem, mint Antonionak – de ha ő egyszer ilyen gyanúsan, mégis finoman szervezkedni látszott, az baljós előjel volt. Lehet, hogy jót akar, de mindenbe túl nagy elfogultsággal vágott és vág ma is bele, ami gyakran hibákhoz vezet, aminek katasztrofális vége is lehet. Egyszer ez szóba került egy Dániával történő ivászat során. Elmesélt egy régi történetet: Skóciát tulajdonképpen azért tudta elkapni Norvégia, mert Arthur pisis korában – mondom ezt úgy, hogy bár érettebb vagyok, mégiscsak fiatalabb –, amikor is tanulta a mágiát, védőburkot vont Scott köré. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy megvédené, pláne nem az akkori viszonyuk alapján... Szóval felvonta a burkot csakhogy kifordítva. Kintről mindent beengedett, bentről semmit ki, így Scottot sem, ráadásul elég szűkre szabta a belső teret. Bizony Skócia akkor jó pár sérülést saját magától szenvedett el emiatt, és állítólag hónapokig tartott, míg felépült. Ebben persze szerepet játszott a viking bánásmód is. Egy szó, mint száz, ha kell Arthur segítsége, azt szeretném inkább én kitalálni és megszervezni, mert nem hiányzik még százévnyi spanyol uralom. De a legjobb, ha nem vonjuk bele minden ajánlkozása ellenére sem.

- És mondta, hogy engem is küld? – kérdeztem.

- Nem. Én említettem neki az utat. Megint Antonio helyett járok el, mint annak idején. A történelem ismétli önmagát. – sóhajtott. Babonás déliek…

- A francokat! Véletlennek hívják. És nem ismétli önmagát, nem támadtalak meg. – háborodtam fel ezeken az abszurd és elvont elméleteken.

- Segítsünk neki! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. Mintha meg sem hallotta volna, hogy némi józanságot próbálok beléje verni.

- Mi? Kinek?

- A sorsnak. – lelkesedett.

- Te tényleg nem hallottad, amit az előbb mondtam? – morogtam mérgesen. Kinek koptattam én a számat?

- Legutóbb Anglia elvette az összegyűjtött kincseket tőlem felbosszantva az öcsémet. – nem, tényleg nem figyelt rám, meg kellett hát várnom, míg végigmondja a hülyeségét – Arthur közvetlen ezután egy vereséggel végződő csatába keveredett a búvóhelyén, ahol most te is tengődsz, merthogy ez volt Anglia „_támpontja_" – bólintottam, noha kissé unottan, és biztos, hogy a nem tetszésem kiült az arcomra, de ő nem törődött vele. Lelkes tekintetekkel várta, hogy rábólintsak a hülye ötletére, ha egyáltalán lehet annak nevezni, ugyanis a pontos tervezésnek, vagy elképzelésnek még a szagát sem éreztem.

- Sem veszíteni nem akarok csatában, sem elveszíteni a fél szemem, és téged kirabolni sincs kedvem.

- Javíts rajta egy kicsit. Angol ötlet, holland precizitás, tarja a mondás. – soha nem létezett ilyen mondás… - tapasztalatból tudom, hogy Antonio nem változtat azon, ami egyszer már bevált, márpedig Angliát mégis elkapta attól függetlenül, hogy mi jött utána.

- Márpedig akkor idejön, miután enyém a kincs. - eszméltem e lehetőségre - Nem lesz otthon, de én igen, és egy nem várt szervezett támadást nem bír ki nélküle a serege. – vettem át a gondolatmenetet. Máris kezdett körvonalazódni egy terv. Gazdagság és szabadság is szerepelt benne, így elég vonzónak tűnt.

- Portugál barátom, elvont, irracionális barom vagy, de az ötlet egész jó. Engedelmeddel elfogadom a kincset.

- No azt csak úgy nem. – ellenkezett, pedig az ő ötlete volt. Ámbár én sem „_csak úgy_" gondoltam.

- Tüzeléshez készülj! – kiáltottam nekiiramodva, hogy átugorjak a saját hajómra.

- Elkapni! – ugrott utánam Rio, és az egész gárdája. Két matróz elém került, és a gyomromnál fogva visszalöktek. A saját lendületemtől nem sok levegő maradt a tüdőmben, mind kipréselődött belőlem. Pisztolyért nyúltam, és feltett szándékom volt Riot használni túsznak. Akkor nagyon lövöldözni sem kellett volna, egészen értékesnek számított, mint olyan. Csakhogy lefogtak, hárman lógtak egy karomon, Portugália pedig könnyűszerrel vette el tőlem a pisztolyt és azt tartotta a jobb szememhez. Mintha Arthurnak is az sérült volna meg…

- Nem úgy van az! – mondta – Elviszed a kincset, de segítesz nekem, különben nagyon elverem, vagy Antonioval elveretem rajtad a port, és akkor nem szabadulsz a börtönből az évszázad vége előtt. Kezd elegem lenni az uralmából, bátran lepaktálok még az ördöggel is – egy hithű katolikus szájából ez ijesztő és protestáns létemre, aki az ördögtől származik szerintük, egyben megnyugtató is - , hogy megszabaduljak tőle, de a legutóbb olyan tortúrán mentem keresztül, amin nem akarok megint végigmenni. Garantálom a portugálok hűtlenségét a spanyolok iránt, de ezt az utolsó pillanatig nem fogom felvállalni. Úgy fogod leverni az öcsémet, hogy egy portugálnak sem esik baja.

- Eszement vagy! - ordítottam kikelve magaból - Hollandok is fognak bőséggel meghalni ezért, gyáva portugálok közt is lehet járulékos veszteség, ha egyszer spanyol oldalon harcolni látszanak. Én ugyan megmondom a magaméinak, hogy elsősorban spanyolra lőjenek, de csak egy golyó érkezzen részetekről, és ellenségek lesztek. – kiabáltam vissza dühösen. Képes volt azt kérni, hogy vívjam ki én a szabadságát, hogy az ő népe learathassa az én munkám gyümölcsét.

Úgy látszott, szidalmaim nem felhergelték, hanem észhez térítették. Intett, hogy engedjenek el, és visszaszolgáltatta a pisztolyt.

- Antonio teljesen megőrjített már. - ez volt részéről a bocsánatkérés és magyarázkodás, de legalább a szándékot láttam benne - Barátok vagyunk, verjük le az öcsikémet együtt. Tartom magam az utolsó pillanathoz. Majdnem a fél armada portugál, döntő jelentőségű, ha átáll az oldalatokra. – nyújtotta kezét felém békítő szándékkal.

Semmit nem szerettem elhamarkodni, így a békülést sem. Ha nem ezzel a történelem-ismétlő sors-maszlaggal kezdi, elgondolkodtató az egész ötlet szigorúan a racionalitás alapjain mérlegelve is. Megfelelő mennyiségű nemesfémet szereztem, hogy felállíthassak egy flottát, és bőséggel akadnak még tehetősek, akik gondolkodás nélkül beáldoznak a vagyonukból bármennyit, csak ne kelljen a spanyoloknak adózniuk, ami már komoly haderőt jelentene. Nem beszélve a holland katonai erőkről, akik szintén nagyobb lojalitást mutatnak a népük, mint a hivataluk iránt.

- Rendben. – ráztam vele kezet, de nem engedtem – Ámbár a látszatra adni kell.

- Eressz egy sorozatot a hajóba, a többit megoldom! – bólintott. – Nem olyan nehéz így, hogy nem II. Fülöp a király.

- Csakhogy nem is a III. Jámbor fajta. - az is Fülöp volt - Rühellem a mostanit.

- Én is. De nem olyan eszes. Megoldom, ha mondom.

- Úgy legyen!

Még egyszer kezet ráztam vele. Az első volt a békekötés, a második pedig olyan volt számomra, mint egy szerződés, minden áron meg kell tartani, kivéve, ha ő meg merészeli szegi.


End file.
